wats going on?
by bubbles1509
Summary: cullen iming


I do not and sadly will never have ownership of any of the twilight characters...so so sad....

**Cullin iming screen names**

**Bella- wannabavampy**

**Edward- iluvbella**

**Alice- icyofuture**

**Jasper- emotionsuk**

**Rosalie- yeaimgorgus**

**Emmet- bafraid**

**Esme- mothahen**

**Carlisle- wasupdoc**

**Jacob- imhot**

**icyofuture has entered chat**

**bafraid has entered chat**

**iwannabavampy has entered chat**

icyofuture- hey bella

awannabavampy- hey alice!

icyofuture- love the name! isnt this iming kewl?!?

wanabavampy- yea this is kewl!! thanks about the name! edward hasnt seen it yet

bafraid- muahahahah!! NOW I SHALL TAKE OVER THE CYBER WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!

wannabavampy- .......ok...thats gotta be emmett.....

icyofuture- yup lol

iwannabavampy- so as i was saying before i was RUDELY interupted edward hasnt seen my name so idk how he will react....

icyofuture- well you fixen to see in about 15 mins.

iwannabavampy- is it bad?

icyofuture- ill never teee-eeelll!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!

bafraid- oh i sense the dark side in you young skywalker! or is it the fart side?

icyofuture- !! EW emmett that is DISGUSTING!!!!

bafraid- hehehee....

iwannabavampy- technically emmett you guys cant fart....

bafraid- NOT ANOTHER WORD ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!!!!

iwannabavampy- ok ok ok sheesh!

icyofuture- uh oh here comes edward!

**iluvbella has entered chat**

icyofuture- hi edward!!

bafraid- hey lil bro wats up

iwannabavampy- hey....

iluvbella- ........hello siblings....bella, love?

iwannabavampy- yes dear?

iluvbella- why must you remind me anyway you can that you must want the most horrible thing in your life to happen to you? it hurts me so.

iwannabavampy- cuz i love you and i wanna spend the rest of my life with you and theres nothing you can do about it! one way or another im going to become a vampire!

iluvbella- i love you also but please be reasonable about this! thi

bafraid- man alice go get me some popcorn this is like a vamp soap opera! it needs magor snackage

icyofuture- did you just say snackage?

iwannabavampy- um...emmett.....you dont eat..human food....

bafraid- ................

icyofuture- emmett?

bafraid- THATS IT IM LEAVING YOU HAVE DESTROYED MY DREAMS ENOUGH!!!!!!! *SOB* *SOB*!!!

**bafraid has left chat**

icyofuture- wow....

iwannabavampy- oh i hope i didnt hurt his feelings....

iluvbella- dont worry about it love i read his mind he isnt upset..he is actually laughing

icyofuture- yea bella i c him playing video games with jasper dont worry bout him!

iwannabavampy- wats with his name anyway?

icyofuture- i have no idea.. edward?

iluvbella- i think its to b afraid of his randomness or akwardness..

iwannabavampy- oh well that makes sense lol.

**emotionsuk has entered chat**

emotionsuk- hello

icyofuture- hey baby!!!

iwannabavampy- hey jasper wats up

emotionsuk- nuthing much...can someone please tell me why emmett is laughing?

iluvbella- read the earlier convo jasp

emotionsuk- ok brb

iwannabavampy- i wanna come over!

**icyofuture has left chat**

iwannabavampy- ...oh hello alice i guess u came to get me

iluvbella- yes she saw you saying that about 3 minutes b4 u said it

iwannabavampy- oh well ill be there ina minute

iluvbella- hurry darling

iwannabavampy-ok

**iwannabavampy has left chat**

emotionsuk- wooow emmett can be very random....

iluvbella- tell me about it

emotionsuk- edward wats wrong

iluvbella- wat do you mean?

emoitionsuk- i mean i can feel that your ticked off for some reason

iluvbella- ...well i cant read minds over the internet...

emotionsuk- ooh i can see how that gotta be annying

iluvbella- yup.. i just hope emmett dont find out

**bafraid has entered chat**

emotionsuk-hey emmett

iluvbella- hey....

bafraid- ....OMG!!!!! EDWARD CANT READ MINDS OVER THE INTERNET?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

iluvbella- im afraid not emmett

emotionsuk- lol..oh wow emmetts feeling very mischevios...

bafraid- NOW I CAN MY REVENGE!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!

**bafraid has left chat**

iluvbella- and thats why i dint want him finding out..you just cannot keep secrtes in this house!

emotionsuk- well all i know is that he was feeling mischeivious earlier. now im getting all kinds of feelings

iluvbella- he is probly trying to confuse you

emotionsuk- ugh

iluvbella- just b on the lookout ok?

emotionsuk- sure ed

**well theres the first chapter!!! i hope you liked it i know its a lil boring but im gona get better i promise! REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS!!!! THANKS!**


End file.
